Go Go Ghost!
by Endouwie
Summary: Chanyeol mungkin sahabat karib Baekhyun, tapi jangan salah, sifatnya berbeda jauh dari si mungil Baekhyun. Diselingi dengan kisah perjuangan cinta si manis Sehun dan Luhan yang memiliki hobby crossdressing. Akankah akhir normal dan bahagia seperti drama picisan menghampiri mereka?


Chapter 1

Ada sebuah peribahasa lama yang dapat menggambarkan seberapa dekatnya Chanyeol dengan Baekhyun, misalnya, bagai api dengan asap, atau bagai kaus kaki dengan sepatu, bisa juga bagai ikan dengan air, lebih tepatnya lagi, bagai kelingking dengan upil. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun telah bersama setidaknya kurang lebih 16 tahun, itu artinya mereka telah bertemu sejak masih dalam kandungan ibunya. Sedari kecil, Chanyeol selalu mengikuti kemana langkah kaki mungil Baekhyun menuntunnya, pernah suatu ketika, Baekhyun tidak sengaja menginjak sebuah kubangan air, bukannya membantu, Chanyeol malah melompat memasuki kubangan air tersebut, alhasil mereka pulang kerumah dengan celana dan baju yang kotor.

Satu sekolah dasar, satu _Junior High School_ , dan sekarang mereka dipertemukan lagi di _Senior High School_. Memang dasarnya takdir selalu mempertemukan mereka berdua atau Chanyeol yang diam-diam memilih sekolah yang sama dengan Baekhyun, entahlah. Baekhyun sendiri sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan hal ini karena memang ia selalu berada dalam kelas yang sama dengan Chanyeol, rumah mereka juga hanya dipisahkan oleh jalanan di depan rumahnya. Agak bosan memang, tapi tetap saja menyenangkan.

Begitu Baekhyun memasuki kelasnya, mata sipitnya secara langsung bertatapan dengan mata besar yang selalu ia pandang selama 16 tahun, Baekhyun menghela nafasnya, antara lega karena Chanyeol berada dalam kelas yang sama dengannya lagi dan bosan karena ia bertemu dengan Chanyeol lagi.

" _Jackpot_."

Baekhyun menaruh tas ranselnya tepat di belakang bangku Chanyeol. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan Jackpot, wahai _giant_ -kun?" Dengus Baekhyun. Begitu ia duduk di bangkunya, Chanyeol memutar badannya menghadap Baekhyun, tentu saja dengan senyum cerahnya yang selebar telinganya.

"Kita sekelas lagi Baek!" Chanyeol terkekeh, dalam hati ia menahan keinginannya untuk menari dengan gaya penari sorak di depan kelas. Satu kelas dengan Baekhyun merupakan sebuah kehormatan baginya, karena itu berarti setiap hari Baekhyun akan pulang sekolah bersamanya. Hanya dengan membayangkannya saja bisa membuat Chanyeol epilepsi seketika.

"Wow." Sahut Baekhyun singkat.

"Ayolah Baek, apa kau tidak suka bearada dalam kelas yang sama dengan sahabat karib seumur hidupmu ini?" Rajuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghela nafasnya singkat, ia kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah gembira. "Waaa, aku senang sekali." Soraknya, kemudian ia mengembalikan ekspresi awalnya dan menunduk menatap sepatu barunya.

Chanyeol menggerutu.

"Omong-omong _giant_ -kun, kau sudah memilih klub?"

"Belum Baek, kau?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Tidak ada klub menyanyi disini, jadi aku tidak tau harus masuk di klub mana."

"Begitu ya, kebetulan sekali." Sahut Chanyeol, ia mengeluarkan sebuah poster yang ia lipat dari dalam kantung seragamnya kemudian meletakkannya diatas meja Baekhyun. "Kupikir klub ini akan sangat menyenangkan! Kita bisa meneliti sesuatu bersama-sama Baek. Bahkan posternya dibuat dengan sangat menarik."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan membalas tatapan Chanyeol dengan berseri-seri. "Benarkah?" Tanyanya. Melihat respon Chanyeol yang mengangguk-angguk cepat bagai anak anjing membuat Baekhyun penasaran, wajar saja, biasanya hal-hal yang membuat Chanyeol tertarik pasti sesuatu yang ia sukai. Baekhyun mengambil poster yang Chanyeol berikan diatas mejanya. Belum sempat membukannya, Chanyeol sudah memberinya secarik kertas dan sebuah pulpen.

"Tulis namamu disini Baek."

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Baekhyun.

"Tentu saja untuk kegiatan klub, lihat, aku sudah menulis namaku disini, giliran kau."

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, ia dengan semangat menulis namanya dibawah nama Chanyeol, toh ini klub yang Chanyeol pilih, dan Baekhyun seratus persen percaya dengan pilihan sahabatnya. Begini-begini Chanyeol tidak pernah mengecewakannya _man_. Baekhyun memandang Chanyeol yang memberikan kertas yang berisikan nama mereka pada kakak kelas perempuan yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya.

"Wah, kakak kelasnya cantik sekali." Baekhyun menganalisa wajah kakak kelasnya. Jangan salah, walaupun wajahnya feminim dan lehernya terkesan rata tanpa jakun, Baekhyun masih menyukai perempuan. "Ah ya, posternya." Gumam Baekhyun, ia membuka poster klub yang diberikan Chanyeol. Dan, benar saja, poster klub yang Chanyeol berikan padannya memang sangat-sangat menarik, terlebih pada bagian efek darah yang hampir seluruhnya memenuhi poster tersebut lengkap dengan sebuah tengkorak besar yang menjadi background poster itu, jangan lupakan nama klubnya yang membuat Baekhyun hampir meneteskan air matanya karena terharu.

" **Student x Ghost. Paranormal Club**."

⋋( ◕ ∧ ◕ )⋌

"Apa kau gila _giant_ -kun?" Baekhyun meletakkan poster club yang diberikan Chanyeol diatas mejanya dengan sedikit hentakan. "Oh Tuhanku, desain poster ini menarik sekali, mataku sampai ingin keluar karena melihatnya. Kau benar-benar tidak salah pilih club ya _giant_ -kun? Melihat namanya saja aku ingin menangis." Cerocos Baekhyun, Chanyeol sih dari tadi diam saja, mana ia tahu kalau Baekhyun ternyata takut dengan hal-hal tabu seperti hantu, jin, dan kawan-kawan ghaibnya, yang Chanyeol tahu, Baekhyun hanya takut pada kecoak dan hewan-hewan melata.

Baekhyun mendesah malas dan membenturkan keningnya pada mejanya.

"Umm Baek?" Panggil Chanyeol, Baekhyun hanya menggumam singkat menyahutinya. "Kegiatan Club hanya dilakukan sehari dalam satu minggu kok, jadi kau punya banyak waktu untuk bersantai." Jelas Chanyeol, tangannya menepuk-nepuk surai gelap Baekhyun mencoba menghibur sahabatnya.

"Dan kapankah itu?"

"Hari kamis setiap jam 6 sore."

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya secara tiba-tiba dan menatap Chanyeol seolah menyuruh lelaki besar itu untuk berkata _'Aku hanya bercanda Baek, clubnya sepulang sekolah kok'_ atau semacamnya, _well,_ memangnya siapa yang mau menghabiskan malam jum'atnya bersama manusia putih terbang di angkasa, tapi yang Baekhyun dapat hanyalah Chanyeol yang memandangnya dengan pandangan sungguh-sungguh. ( _Sungguh-sungguh membuatnya ingin menggantung Chanyeol di langit-langit kelas_ ) Jadi Baekhyun hanya mendengus seolah tidak percaya dan kembali memendam wajahnya diatas meja.

"Ada aku Baek! Jangan takut!" Seru Chanyeol. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Baekhyun sembari sesekali mengelusnya.

Baekhyun tertawa dengan sarkastik. "Kau benar, ada sebuah titan yang takut dengan cicak yang akan menjagaku."

Chanyeol mendecakkan lidahnya. "Oh iya. Baek, pulang seperti biasa kan?"

"Hmmm" Gumam Baekhyun. "Bangunkan aku ketika istirahatnya telah selesai."

"Oke boss!"

⋋( ◕ ∧ ◕ )⋌

Baekhyun menguap sejenak kemudian menyeka air matanya, kesan hari pertamanya di sekolah bisa dibilang kurang baik. Pertama, ia harus berdiri lebih dari satu jam penuh di aula untuk upacara penyambutan murid baru, setelah itu, ia harus memutari sekolahnya hanya untuk mencari tanda tangan kakak kelasnya, belum lagi dengan serangan dadakan club yang secara terpaksa harus ia ikuti. Baru hari pertama dan Baekhyun sudah merasa tertekan seperti ini. Baekhyun memegangi kedua bahu Chanyeol dan menduduki boncengan sepeda Chanyeol.

"Sudah?"

"Sudah _giant_ -kun." Sahut Baekhyun, ia memegang ujung jaket Chanyeol, berjaga-jaga siapa tau lelaki itu mengayuh sepedanya secepat Usain Bolt dan Baekhyun akan terpental dari sepeda butut milik Chanyeol, tidak lucu kan kalau esok hari di mading sekolahnya tertera berita 'Seorang siswa dikabarkan merenggut nyawanya karna terpental dari sepeda'.

"Baiklah, Chanyeol express berangkat!" Seru Chanyeol diikuti dengan kekehan mereka berdua setelahnya. Chanyeol pada awalnya mengayuh sepedanya dengan perlahan, tepat begitu menjauhi kawasan sekolah mereka, ia mempercepat irama kayuhannya, membuat Baekhyun secara terpaksa harus mengeratkan pegangannya pada jaket Chanyeol.

"Pelan-pelan!"

"Apa?" Chanyeol mengeraskan suaranya. "Aku tidak dengar Baek, suaramu teredam angin." Tambahnya.

Baekhyun sedikit mencubit pinggang Chanyeol. "Pelan-pelan bodoh!" Bentak Baekhyun.

"Tidak bisa! Rem kakiku putus." Sergah Chanyeol. "Pegangan saja Baek, peluk aku seperti di drama-drama yang kau lihat ituloh!"

Baekhyun mendengus. "Jangan marah, aku akan memelukmu dengan sangat erat!"

Chanyeol tertawa bagai iblis dalam hati, memang niatannya dari awal membuat Baekhyun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggangnya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa akhirnya datang juga dimana Baekhyun akan memberikannya _backhug_ , ditemani dengan angin sore yang berhembus dengan sejuk dan pepohonan disamping kiri dan kanan mereka, wah, Chanyeol memang jenius, ini latar yang sempurna untuk melakukan _skinship_. Chanyeol begitu menanti-nanti tangan mungil Baekhyun di pinggangnya, sampai-sampai jantungnya berpacu sama cepatnya dengan kayuhannya saat ini. Chanyeol menahan nafasnya ketika ia merasakan tangan mungil Baekhyun yang perlahan-lahan melingkari pinggangnya. Oh, wajahnya terasa panas saat ini.

"BAEK KAU MENCEKIK PERUTKU!"

⋋( ◕ ∧ ◕ )⋌

Chanyeol memasukkan sepeda kesayangannya kedalam halaman rumahnya sembari sesekali meringis memegangi perutnya yang terasa nyilu saat ini. Baekhyun benar-benar tidak bercanda ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia akan memegangnya dengan sangat erat. Chanyeol terpaksa harus berteriak-teriak sepanjang jalan bagai orang gila karenanya. Tapi, rasa sakitnya seketika hilang ketika ia mengingat kembali adegan tangan Baekhyun yang melingkar sempurna di pingangganya. _Untuk sekedar informasi, Chanyeol bukanlah seorang masokis._

"Hyung."

Chanyeol menolehkan kepalanya menatap Sehun. "Ada apa Hun?"

"Ibu bilang, setelah mandi jangan lupa belikan adikmu yang sedang dalam masa pertumbuhannya ini susu dan bubble tea." Ujar Sehun, Ia bahkan menirukan suara Ibunya dan menyengir mengacungkan jempol pada kakaknya, Sehun buru-buru kembali masuk kedalam rumah, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang bersumpah serapah karenanya. "Oh iya, Kak! Kata Ibu kalau kau tidak membelikanku susu dan bubble tea, Ibu akan melarangmu melihat Baekhyun!" Seru Sehun menambahkan.

"Mana bisa begitu!" Protes Chanyeol, ia meletakkan sepatunya di rak sepatu dan menyeret tas sekolahnya ogah-ogahan.

"Maka dari itu belikan aku susu dan bubble tea!"

Chanyeol mendecak malas. "Kau bukan anak kecil lagi, kau bisa beli sendiri susu dan bubble teamu itu, Hyung lelah." Cetusnya, Chanyeol melonggarkan dasinya dan merebahkan kepalanya di atas bantalan sofa.

"Lelah mengejar cinta Baekhyun, Hyung?" Ejek Sehun. Sudah merupakan rahasia umum keluarga mereka kalau si sulung itu menyimpan perasaan lebih untuk sahabatnya, entah karena kepalanya terbentur lantai sewaktu bayi atau memang Chanyeol kurang peka terhadap perasaannya sendiri, si sulung ini menganggap kalau perasaannya terhadap Baekhyun hanya karena ia sudah menganggap Baekhyun sebagai ibunya. ( _Baekhyun sangat suka mengeluh, seperti Ibunya._ )

Chanyeol mendesah malas, memendam wajahnya dalam bantal sofa berusaha menahan air matanya yang ingin menetes, Demi Tuhan Chanyeol sangat mengantuk saat ini. "Apa yang kau maksud dengan cinta? Anak smp tidak usah ikut campur urusan anak sma." Ia kemudian membuat gestur tangannya mengusir Sehun dari ruang santai. "Lebih baik kau minum susu sana agar cepat besar."

"Tapi Hyung, aku sudah besar. Luhan Hyung saja bilang begitu setelah melihatnya."

"Kau gila?!" Pekik Chanyeol, ia menarik tangan Sehun dan memeriksa badannya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. "Sehun, kau baru saja masuk kelas 2 smp dan kau sudah sejauh itu?!"

"Apa maksudmu Hyung? Sejauh mana? Luhan Hyung hanya mengukur tinggi badanku." Tegas Sehun. Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya seolah mencemooh isi otak Chanyeol. "Eii kau terlalu banyak menonton film porno Hyung ckckck." Sehun menepuk bahu Chanyeol singkat kemudian berteriak meminta uang pada Ibunya, meninggalkan Chanyeol yang menguap tidak peduli dan memposisikan dirinya senyaman mungkin di sofa rumahnya. Chanyeol memejamkan matanya, perlahan memasuki dunia mimpi.

"Chanyeol Hyung! Ada Baekhyun Hyung."

( _Kalau saja Sehun tidak berteriak seperti orang hutan memanggilnya._ )

Chanyeol dengan sekejap terjaga, ia buru-buru merapikan rambut dan pakaiannya. Dalam hati ia mati-matian menahan senyumannya ketika bayangan Baekhyun dengan piyama sapi duduk dengan manis di ruang tamunya lengkap dengan boneka lumba-lumba kesayangannya, Baekhyun sedari kecil memang sudah biasa berkunjung di malam hari dengan membawa seperangkat alat tidurnya dan meminta menginap di rumah Chanyeol. Kedua orang tua mereka juga tidak merasa terbebani akan hal itu, malah pernah suatu ketika Ibunya dan Ibu Baekhyun hampir membelikan mereka rumah di tepi danau dekat sekolah agar ia dan Baekhyun bisa tinggal bersama.

Chanyeol berlari kecil menuju ruang tamunya, berharap ada Baekhyun manis disana, tapi yang ia dapati hanyalah seonggok Sehun yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk rumahnya yang terbuka sembari tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Mana Baekhyun?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Di mimpi basahmu Hyung!" Gelak Sehun. Sehun kemudian berlari keluar rumah lalu membalik badan menghadap Chanyeol, ia menunjuk-nunjuk rumah Baekhyun heboh. "Chanyeol Hyung jatuh bangun dengan Baekhyun Hyung!"

"Kemari kau Sialan!"

"Chanyeol! Jaga Bahasamu!"

⋋( ◕ ∧ ◕ )⋌

Baekhyun menyeret tas selempangannya mengikuti Chanyeol yang berjalan di depannya. Senin telah berlalu dan sekarang merupakan hari dimana harga diri Baekhyun sebagai laki-laki dipertaruhkan, yup, sekarang hari kamis. Itu artinya ini merupakan hari pertama mereka di club yang berisi orang-orang mistis. Berbeda dengan reaksi Baekhyun, Chanyeol dengan semangat menenteng kamera digitalnya di leher dan menarik-narik tangan Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol perutku sakit sekali." Erang Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Tidak tidak kau berbohong, lihat, kita sudah sampai."

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tau harus berkata apa saat ini, pasalnya, tepat di depan wajahnya, terdapat pintu berwarna hitam dengan aksesoris kapak-kapak kecil dan percikan cat berwarna merah darah, oh Tuhan, Baekhyun benar-benar ingin menangis saat ini, bayangan akan benda-benda seram di dalam ruangan itu membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri, belum lagi dengan anggota clubnya yang Baekhyun berani bertaruh pasti sama mistisnya dengan aura ruangan clubnya. Baekhyun menahan tangan besar Chanyeol yang ingin mengetuk ruangan club itu, ia secara terburu-buru menggelengkan kepalanya melarang Chanyeol dan mengajaknya pergi dari sana.

"Ayolah Baek, tidak usah takut kan ada aku."

"Tidak mau!" Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol. "Ayo pulang saja." Bujuknya.

"Permisi, apa kalian anggota baru club SxG?"

Baekhyun berhenti menarik-narik tangan Chanyeol dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah suara itu dan mendapati kakak kelas perempuan kemarin senin yang ia lihat di depan kelasnya. Chanyeol tersenyum lebar dan berjalan mendekati kakak kelas itu.

"Hey Luhan!"

"Hi Yeol."

Baekhyun membuat catatan dalam dirinya sendiri kalau perempuan yang menjadi incaran pertamanya di sma ini mempunyai nama Luhan, bahkan namanya manis seperti orangnya. _Kenapa pula Chanyeol akrab sekali dengan incarannya_?

"Selamat sore kak Luhan." Sapa Baekhyun, ia membungkukkan badannya kearah Luhan.

Luhan terkekeh. "Tidak usah terlalu formal, panggil saja Luhan."

"Senyumnya indah sekali." Pikir Baekhyun. Hampir saja tangannya ingin mengusap-usap surai coklat kakak kelasnya, habis kak Luhan manis sekali. Badannya yang mungil dilapisi sweater biru dan rok sebatas lutut berwarna hitam benar-benar membuat Baekhyun gemas. "Umm Luhan?"

Luhan melirik name tag yang berada diatas saku kanan Baekhyun. "Ya Baekhyun? Ada apa?"

"Apa perempuan sepertimu tidak takut berada dalam club seperti ini?"

Hening.

Chanyeol mengerjap-erjapkan matanya berkali-kali, ia memandang Baekhyun yang merona, kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Luhan. Ia mengerutkan alisnya bingung. "Kau menyukai Luhan, Baek?"

"T-tidak!" Sanggah Baekhyun. Ia menundukkan kepalanya menatap semut-semut yang sedang berjalan di depan sepatunya.

"Manis sekali." Sahut Luhan, Baekhyun hampir jantungan ketika tangan Luhan mengelus surai hitamnya lembut kemudian tersenyum manis. "Tapi Baekhyun, aku laki-laki loh."

Tbc.


End file.
